


hide away with me

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, Cunnilingus, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Love, New Year's Eve, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, Party, Romance, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Snark, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Draco sneaks Hermione away from a boisterous New Year's Party to... "ring" in the new year their way.  ;)





	hide away with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).



> January 4 - I wanna make you see stars when the ball drops, sweetheart. 
> 
> Okay, so the ball dropping is kind of NYC related, so I decided to just do a ‘shagging into the new year’ kind of thing…
> 
> Unbetaed and un-Britpicked.

Draco pressed his lips to her shoulder, slowly sliding the strap of her gown out of the way.  

Hermione spun in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as he mouthed his way down her throat.  “You’re going to get us in trouble…” she murmured, but did very little to impede his progress as he reached for the zipper on her gown.    

Her gown fell open in the back and slid down her body, pooling at her feet.  

“Do you think I could possibly care about getting in trouble when you look like you do, Granger?” His voice was a rough rasp against her skin as he mouthed over one bare breast.  “I couldn’t take my eyes off you all evening…”  

“Or your  _ hands _ either…” she quipped, the laugh freezing in her throat as his hand skimmed its way down her body, coming to a rest between her legs.

His parents were throwing a New Year’s ball.  Formal wear, dancing, cocktails… all to celebrate Draco and Hermione’s engagement.  And here they were, the guests of honour, fooling around in one of the empty bedrooms of the Malfoy’s holiday estate.    

“I’m going to make you see stars, darling…”  Draco murmured, kneeling down in front of her.  “We won’t need that fireworks show my parents arranged…”  

His name was a whimper on her lips as he tugged her knickers out of the way and latched his lips onto her slick, molten center.  “Draco…”  

He moaned against her, his tongue flicking and seeking until he found his goal:  the tiny bundle of nerves that made Hermione have to bite her lip to keep quiet.  

Her thighs shook and she worried for a moment that she was about to fall, except Draco wrapped an arm around her hips to keep her still, and was supporting her weight as well.  

“Let me hear you, Granger… No one’s listening…” he coaxed, pressing two fingers deep inside her and wriggling them against that  _ spot _ that never failed to force sounds of pleasure from her.  

And hear her he did, once he resumed teasing her clit with that wicked tongue of his.  

The fireworks show began outside just as the rolling hot wave of pleasure began to wash over her, turning her legs to jelly and shake apart under Draco’s expert attention.  

“Beautiful…” he murmured, slowly withdrawing his fingers and righting her knickers.  “Happy New Year, Hermione…”  He sucked those fingers into his mouth and sucked loudly, the sound was ridiculously loud, even over the boom of fireworks from outside.  He rose, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the nearest flat surface, which turned out to be a fainting couch along one wall.  

The bright bursts of light from the windows lit up his face in green and red.  Silver and gold.  

“Happy New Year, Draco,” she replied, smiling weakly and summoning her gown from across the room.  “And thank you for pulling me away from all of that… I honestly can’t wait until we’re married.  Your parents are making entirely too much of a fuss about our being engaged.”  

He snorted out a sardonic laugh.  “You think this absurdity is going to stop just because we’re married?  They’ve been like this for my entire life that I can remember.  And even before.  I should show you the pictures from the gala event that marked my being toilet-trained.”  

Hermione shot him a look, “You’re joking.”  

“Of course I’m joking, Granger.  There aren’t photos. Anymore.”  

“So you’re saying this is my life now that I’m marrying you?”  

He shrugged.  “Still time to escape if you want…”  Smirking, he reached over to take her hand in his.  

Shaking her head she leaned over to kiss his cheek, moving around to his lips.  Lips that still tasted like  _ her _ .  “Nah.  You’re worth it.”  

“Have I told you lately that I love you, Granger?”  

“Not in those words, no.”  

“I love you, Granger.”  

“Love  _ you _ , Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Leave me some sugar! <3


End file.
